powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter One: Hey Kid
The bus just arrived at the stop closest to the museum. Alyssa Rae got off and went to the museum. She wanted to go check out some artifacts that they got from Zandar. She saw the staff unpacking the things that just arrived. Someone asked what The Stone of Zandar was. Alyssa Rae actually didn't know, so she went to a place off to the side to listen. "Well, if you believe the legend, the Knight Sir Ivan found the stone." "Knights are so awesome." "So what happen?" one worker said and two others commented/asked. "Well, supposedly, hundreds of years ago, the young Prince of Zandar was being escorted by Sir Ivan," he started. "The Prince asked for the Knight to get him some water-" "Ugh. Seriously? Just because he's a Prince he can't say please?" the girl with black hair interrupted. "Uh….that's not the point of the story…." Alyssa Rae giggled quietly. "Anyways, while they stopped to get some water, the Knight noticed something shimmering in the creek. He reached out only to find…." "Shh…." An employee with messy hair and no shoes or socks stopped the boy telling the story. Uh-oh. Is he, like, part animal and could sense her nearby or something? "Sounds like….big eagle." Oh. He hasn't noticed her. There was a loud eagle sound, and all the employees ran. Alyssa Rae ran too, not noticing an ominous glow from a box of artifacts. "That's no eagle." "That's the PteraZord." "The what?" Alyssa Rae whispered. "We need some firepower," a boy with an accent said. "Dino Charger, Ready." "Summon StegoZord" "Summon ParaZord," the boys threw what looked like batteries into the air. Some big robot dinosaurs showed up and the employees fought the PteraZord using it. Then the Zords became the (as the employees called it) the PteraCharge Megazord. The boy with curly black hair summoned T-Rex Zord and called him Rexy. The Zords combined and the employees all disappeared. ---- Officially paranoid, Alyssa Rae went into the museum and looked around there. She hid in a bathroom stall after closing time, since she really had nowhere to go, and this way there was a roof over her head. She eavesdropped later, seeing the employees talk about their Dino Chargers, and she had noticed that The Stone of Zandar looked like her "treasure" that was in her pocket. The employees went and lifted a box that had The Stone of Zandar in it. There was a huge glow. They put the box down and someone said their Energems were glowing. Alyssa Rae took hers out of her pocket. "That's what this is called?" she wondered. They lifted the box again, and the lid of the box came off. They looked inside and "The Stone of Zandar is" "the Gold Energem." "That's so cool!" Alyssa Rae exclaimed, accidentally revealing herself. All the employees turned to look at her. "Oops." "Who are you?" the boy with the accent asked. "Never mind that, what are you doing here? The museum closed already," someone who looked like the manager or even the owner said. "I know but….I don't exactly have anywhere to go or anything-I just got into town today…" "You. Just got into town. Today." The owner person repeated. "Yeah-I took the bus in…" Alyssa Rae suddenly remembered that she appears ten to the rest of the world. "I can explain…" she took her Yellow Energem out of her pocket. "There's a Yellow Energem?" "How did you find this?" the boy with curly hair asked. "Well, a few years ago, I was playing pretend in a cave with some friends with our parents watching nearby and I found this and it was shining and I claimed it and I haven't aged in about five years…" "You found the Energem when you were ten?" "Yeah," Alyssa Rae sighed. "I would love being stuck at ten years old." One employee, the guy with an accent, declared. "No, you wouldn't. It sucks." "Why?" "Well, when your friends age and not you," Alyssa Rae started listing things. "When you're ten you can't drive or date or have a job of any kind." "Okay…but you're like, fifteen, right?" "I would've turned fifteen-and I mentally did turn fifteen-a few days ago. Only I look like I'm ten." "Ms. Morgan…" the boy who had told the story earlier started. "Can we show her the base?" he asked. "What base?" "It's a secret base we use and you can't tell anyone about it," the manager said, irritated by the employee's asking. "I won't tell!" "Promise?" "Promise. Um, by the way, what are your guys' names? I'm Alyssa Rae." ---- After some introductions, the Rangers were all in the base, with Alyssa Rae and also with Keeper, a very creepy alien thing. Chase, the guy with an accent, asked how the Energem ended up in the Treasures of Zandar. "Zandar's in Europe…lots of Pterodactyl fossils have been found there," Shelby said. Also, as Ms. Morgan, or Kendall, explained, if Sledge could get an Energem, he would have power over PteraZord. "Then…we hide it." Koda the caveman said. "Or," Tyler said. "We tell Fury exactly where it is." "Yes! Our fake story, make it to TV," Koda said a while later. "Let's just hope Poisandra catches it," Riley said. "This is the worst!" Shelby yelled as she came out to the others, changed into a dress, gloves, a fancy hairdo, a necklace with the Stone of Zandar, and heels. "Wow…you look…" Alyssa Rae started. "Like cotton candy!" Koda finished. "I can barely breathe; and my feet feel like they're being chomped on by alligators. I'm not doing it." Shelby declared. "I refuse to pretend to be a whinny, spoiled princess," she whined. "It sounds like you don't have to pretend," Chase said. Shelby threw a shoe at him, and he caught it. "But Shelby, you have to," Koda said. "Yeah. How else are we gonna lure Fury close enough to get the Ptera Charger back?" Riley asked. "It's fine," Kendall took the shoe from Chase. "I'll do it." "Thank you." "I wish I could do it…" Alyssa Rae mumbled as Tyler walked in. Tyler had on an outfit with a sash, badges, and a fake mustache. Alyssa Rae thought Shelby gasped for a minute. "Maybe I should be the Princess…" Shelby changed her mind. Everyone looked at her. "Just so we can get the Ptera Charger back," she said uncertainly. "Shelby, a princess does not have to be spoiled. Her royal position can also let her do good deeds," Keeper told her. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Prince and Princess of Zandar." The others clapped. ---- The next day, a Red Carpet was out and the Rangers got disguises on. Tyler and Shelby were the Prince and Princess of Zandar, Riley was dressed as an agent or someone official, Chase and Alyssa Rae were tourists, and Koda was in a tree. Kendall was the chauffeur for the Prince and Princess. "Can we get a kiss?" someone yelled. Shelby quickly kissed Tyler on the cheek, holding his arm. Noticing Julian in the crowd, someone Shelby wanted to get an art show or something for, she quickly said "Excuse me for a moment," and went over to Julian. "What's she doing?" Riley asked over DinoCom." "I don't know." Chase replied. "This is gorgeous. I must have it for the castle." Shelby said, taking a picture. Tyler took one too. "And one for the, the summer palace!" he played along. "Great idea. Thank you kind sir, thank you." Then the press began asking Julian questions for a bit. "Now what do we do?" Tyler asked quietly. "I don't know, Fury should have shown up by now," Shelby replied quietly. "Make something up," she told him. Tyler got behind the podium at the end of the red carpet, nervous. He began. "T'was 800 years ago…when the Knight, Sir Ivan, saved Prince….uh…him!" Tyler said with a fake accent, pointing at the poster. "From an evil, hideous, vile, beast." Fury cut through the poster. "Surprise!" Fury said. "Give me the Energem!" he cut it off the necklace. "With the Zord, and now this Energem, you Rangers are finished!" "Summon PteraZord!" However, the Energem was a fake. The Rangers, not including Alyssa Rae or Kendall, who were both back at the base, morphed. "Fury's down! I'm sending his position. Rangers, you have to get that Ptera Charger," Kendall told the others over the DinoCom. "We're on it." Two foot soldiers showed up, plus Fury. "Looking for this?" Fury showed them the Gold Energem. "Your little charade nearly paid off, but now you'll pay the price," Fury said. "Trust me I'm already paying it these heels are killing me we gotta morph," Shelby interrupted, taking out her Charger. "Dino Charger!" Shelby yelled. Tyler and Chase took off their fake facial hair. "Ah. We did look good, eh?" Chase asked Tyler. "Oh yeah." The guys finally took out their chargers and morphed and put their Dino Steel Armor On and went to fight the foot soldiers. Tyler saw that gold thing coming from Fury. ---- Later, at the café, there was-"No sign of Tyler," Koda stated. "It's not like him to be a no-show," Riley commented. Julian, a guy who was trying to get recognized for his art from earlier, was on his phone for a call about his art being shown in London. "Okay, just hold on," he said into his phone. He covered his phone with his hand and told Shelby "I had to come tell you. Ever since the Princess saw my sketches, I'm going to New York next week. For my first show; and now London." "That is so great! You totally deserve it," Shelby told him. "You always believed in me. Thanks. You're a great friend," Julian said, and then he went back to talking on his phone. "Keeper was right. Being a Princess is more than just wearing a tiara," Shelby said. Meanwhile, Tyler was in the base, looking at a picture of his dad ten years ago. Kendall walked in, with Alyssa Rae following her. "...I'll try to make you some chargers tonight. You can stay here for now. Tyler, we've been looking for you," Kendall said as she came in. "From what I can tell, you had the chance to destroy Fury and retrieve the Ptera Charger but you didn't," Kendall continued. "What happened?" Alyssa Rae asked as the other Rangers came in. "I wouldn't have destroyed Fury either," Riley said. "Not today." "Me either," Koda agreed. "You made the right choice, mate," Chase told him. "It was the only choice. Until you know for sure," Shelby said. Kendall took off her glasses. "Know what for sure?" Kendall asked. "That spirit, the one inside Fury…" Kendall and Alyssa Rae exchanged a confused look. "I think, ten years ago, he captured my dad, and he's trying to escape. That's why I didn't destroy Fury." "You followed your heart. That is never a mistake," Keeper said as he came out of nowhere. "Until whoever is locked inside Fury is free, you cannot destroy him." Category:Alternate Universes Category:Young Yellow Ranger Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere